


Literally, Across The Stars

by iamnotelegant



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Besotted Rey, Crack, Devoted Rey, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Or Crack Treated Seriously?, Time Travel Fix-It, Where Reylo goes, and one confused Kylo Ren, angst is bound to be afoot, apparently author is incapable of writing crack, author has yet to decide, because she’s an angst monger through and through, need to know: author has never written crack before but will try her best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelegant/pseuds/iamnotelegant
Summary: Rey has done her research; scoured every secreted map marking nexus points within unexplored regions, gathered every possible resource available, left behind her one constant companion that is a cybernetic droid; and lastly, has merged all foolish and desperate ideas into one: enter the World between Worlds, find the correct portal, and save Ben Solo from dying.Because what is life without the other half of your soul?Or the one where everything goes according to plan right up until the very last second because the Force decidesno, not there. Over here.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 136
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by a writing prompt I saw on twitter about a pregnant Rey switching places with TFA Rey. Except, Rey isn't pregnant and Ben's been dead for some time. Annnd I wrote this out on a whim (also to take a break from this other reylo fic I'm working on). So. Yay. I have yet to decide to write this as a crack fic or something else entirely. Depends on the response. 
> 
> So enjoy!
> 
> P.S, I have yet to proofread so please excuse all grammatical errors and such. But if you do come across something, please let me know.

There's a labyrinth of intersecting pathways and a swirling mist that permeates every inch of this strange place, fathomless yet held aloft eternally. A portal of glowing intent catches Rey's eyes and coaxes her forward. It is yards away but within one step, she is standing in front of it.

The portal's otherworldly sheen promises everything she has been seeking, all garnered away beneath its mirror-like surface. How does Rey know this? She cannot say, only that she understands it innately.

Her fingers reach out, tentative, her touch met by its surprisingly warm surface before being yanked into an intense vertigo. It steals her sight, seizes her limbs, and she lashes out of instinct to fight against the feeling of helplessness. Her life lived up until now passes in flashes behind her eyes, a single image consisting of various memories bleeding into one another. There is one memory that stands above all else: a slow blink of dark eyes, skin ashen with dirt but smooth where her thumb sweeps along the jaw; a plush mouth meeting hers halfway—

_Is this what you seek?_ intones an ancient voice, genderless to the ears.

She need not answer; it's prominent enough in her feelings.

It all happens so fast—within one breath and the next, she is held aloft, sightless but seeing and surrounded by infinite. Rey unravels within herself, the Force reeling her into pandemonium as a headache so fierce rages against her skull; a weightlessness of being plucked from her body overcomes her, then confusion. She feels like air, like _energy,_ like light and dark and the balance in between—she is suspended in nirvana, and then—dropped unceremoniously.

Her back slams into the ground, an 'oof' cleaves from her lips. Everything is once again _heavy._

Rey's eyes blink open—it's bright— _too_ bright. But once her eyes adjust, she notices that the sky is a pale blue. Pretty, but unexpected. She is mesmerized, feeling as if this is the first time in a long time she has stopped to appreciate the beauty of it. The sun pours down on her through the tall, looming trees; canopies of leaves attached to long, spiraling branches rustle in hushed, serene tones. It evokes a sense of calm within her. 

That comfort is short-lived. Rey scrambles to her feet, her heart hammering in her chest. 

_There's too much green. Too much sun. Not enough stony terrain._ _No, no, no, no—_ _it's all wrong!_ Rey's eyes burn as the panic rises unbidden in her chest, along with a sweeping wave of grief that hasn't entirely left her yet, still so fresh and present after all these years. It's not Exegol, not even close—but _why?_

_Okay, okay—_ _calm down,_ forces Rey. _Nothing good ever happens when you panic. So calm the kriff down!_

She looks over herself and recognizes the apparel of tunic and robe made for the sweltering, desert heat of Jakku, and the notable absence of her lightsaber. Okay, no lightsaber. That's fine.

Everything is _fine._

Completely fine.

That's when she hears it: heavy footfalls thumping the ground behind her, then the distinctive sound of a lightsaber being ignited—her breath stops.

* * *

Three years.

It's been three years since the day her life unraveled. Since then, the bonds tethering her together had kept her sufficiently willful as the passages of time bled from weeks and into months, then from months and into years. Still, even though time has stretched, leaving her soul weary and thin, Rey remembers that day as if it were yesterday; that triumphant burst of happiness that had stolen her breath for the briefest of moments, and had filled her so completely, so achingly in the arms of a man whose face continues to haunt her every step.

Unlike others she has put to rest in her mind and in her heart, that same very man rises like a ghost and manifests in the shape of shadow and glinting metal before her; crimson and luminescent, his cross-guard pulses with the blood of her heart.

She forgets how she should feel at this part, only that she just _is._

"You've made this all too easy," he intones brusquely—and Rey's heart lurches. "As if you wanted to be caught."

She knows what happens next, their first encounter difficult to forget.

But the sound of his voice, even modulated, catches her so off guard that it rushes forth emotions previously kept safely hidden away, now ripped open and free to encompass her in a flurry of intense shock and overwhelming elation. Rey doesn't even think to stop herself, overtaken by instinct—her last memory of him rearing at the forefront of her mind and remembering the way Ben's strong arms had readily accepted her.

She breaks out into a sprint, lightning-quick, and Ben's stance shifts into defensive as he raises a gloved hand to freeze her, just like before. But Rey is quicker, uses the Force to give her that extra _push,_ and is suddenly ensconced in the heat of him, her arms wrapping tightly around his torso; she _sags,_ her relief so profound, she fears he might be a trick of the mind. But he is solid, real, _a_ _live._

Ben, perhaps more caught off guard than she, swiftly moves to catch her with one arm. He then becomes abruptly still, as if surprised with himself. His force signature exudes awkward unease. She would’ve laughed if she weren’t so focused on trying not to cry, but still, it is futile. "You're alive," she whispers with watery awe. Her vision blurs. 

  
"I, uh—yes?" Ben sounds unsure.

Rey disregards his uncertainty and burrows deeper into him, inhales the heady maleness of him, and sighs. It cracks her chest wide open and allows her tears to spill. She missed his smell.

"Kriff," her fingers clutch tighter into the cape at his back. " _Ben—_ "

That was probably the most incorrect and idiotic thing to say to a man who is unaware that the reason for his redemption has literally just dropped into his arms. A man who is obviously still at the height of his fierce dedication and loyalty to the dark side and Snoke, considering how Ben goes rigid and attempts to push her away. "How do you know—" but he stops as soon as Rey peers up at him. She cannot see his expression, his face hidden behind his mask—but _oh_ , how she yearns to trace the contours of it, to taste his lips once more. "...why are you crying?"

"Because y-you're here," she states simply, unable to stop herself from sobbing. 

He is further perturbed; it is palpable in the air around them. "Without a doubt, yes."

Rey let's out another sob and burrows her face into the front of his tunic. "I-It's just—" how can she explain? How can she make him _understand?_ That he’s been gone for three long, agonizing years and Rey hasn’t been the same since?

She hears him extinguish his lightsaber.   
  


  
He pats Rey on the shoulder—a very awkward pat, his body stiff as a board, and begins to slowly extract himself from her hold. Rey clings tighter in response. 

The air ripples with his agitation. "Okay, _okay_. Fine. You can cling to me all you want, just stop crying," he heaves a sigh when Rey sobs again—although she does try her best to restrain it this time. " _Please_ , stop crying. No harm will come to you, just—I am in search of a map. Do you know of this map?" he finishes a little exasperatedly. 

She nods without hesitation—maybe she shouldn’t have done that. Regardless, it is too late.

"Very well, then. I will take you back to my ship. If you're willing, follow me." When he attempts to move away again, Rey refuses to budge. "If you're not, I'll resort to other means to force your compliance." 

A rush of panic rises in her throat, and Rey says the first thing she can think of to prevent him from cutting off physical contact. "M-my ankle! I think I bruised it. I don't know if I can..."

She wants to smack a hand to her forehead because _really? I can't walk? After you literally threw yourself into his arms? What did you do? Bruise your ankle on the way over??_

Ben stares down at her silently, his masked face offering no insight to his thoughts. Although she's certain he thinks of her as an idiot. But then Ben bends down and swiftly sweeps her into his arms. Rey gasps, surprised, but is already melting into the solid warmth of his chest as he begins his trek back towards the sound of blaster fire.

This isn't Exegol, but at least Ben is here.

Granted, a Ben that isn't completely _Ben_ just yet. But she'll make do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I am taking this tbh. But I wrote it and now it's here. This is more like a learning process for me while trying to navigate the creation of crack fics. I tried for humor, but it turned angsty all too soon LOL. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, a kudos and comment is always appreciated! And it keeps me motivated!! :D (also add in any ideas of your own and I can try to implement that into the fic if you want! it is, after all, supposed to be crack)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! I hope everyone has/had a wonderful time. I'd like to thank everyone for leaving a kudos and a comment, and for reaching out to me! I'm blown away by the response. Also, thank you for being so patient with me <3
> 
> I sort of went over the word count a bit, but, oh well. Not like anyone's complaining LOL.
> 
> If you see any typos or grammatical errors, please let me know down in the comments.

“Rey,” _Poe is leaning against the bar and nursing his Correllian whiskey. Streaks of grey sprout through the glossy dark sheen of his curls; it's grown over the years, now pulled back into a hair tie at his nape. The military life fits him like a second skin, minus the fact his handsome face is more lined now, more haggard._ _“Do you even know what you’re doing?”_

_“What he_ meant _to say,” Finn cuts in, glaring at Poe. Always the lover to the rescue._ _“—i_ _s that we don’t want you chasing myths for the rest of your life."_

_They asked her out tonight because it's nearly been two month cycles since her last visit to Coruscant, her time swallowed up by her recent venture into the Outer Rim. There were rumors of a map, an ancient depiction of two pillars standing over a cliff, making way for a rising crescent moon. The faded motifs were of an old language lost to time, and belonged to an inhabitable planet. It was a lead. Now, it is nothing._ _Hence her acquiescence to a drink on the strip of bustling nightlife in the lower levels of the Uscru District._ _Plus, Rey doesn’t sleep much anymore, so a night out didn't sound all that bad._ _Except as Rey's gaze moves from Poe to Finn, she feels rather ambushed._

_“The World Between World's is not a myth. I've_ showed _you the texts.” Rey defends, hackles rising. “You know it’s_ _not.”_

_"I know, I know. Your Jedi books, the drawings, the scribbles— it all points to its existence, I know."_ _Finn's dark eyes, no matter how understanding he attempts to be, are full of pity; it's all she can see. Rey can't stand it. "But It's been two years."_

_Poe sets down his tumbler and fixes Rey with an equally concerned stare. "We don't want to watch you waste away."_

_She loves them. She really does. But sometimes they fail to understand._

* * *

On the smoking battleground of Takodana, amidst the ruins of Maz Kanata's ancient castle, is where Rey first meets Kylo Ren. It is also here when she returns to Ben Solo, but this time she is awake when he carries her across the decrepit field of battle-marked earth and debris, fragments of timeworn memories stirring awake at the sounds of combat. It is incredulous to believe that she met the other half of her soul on this very planet in another life, and that she would have killed him then if her aim struck true. Thank the Stars for her bad aim.

And yet, still, time has dulled parts of her memory, as it always does when the vibrancy of an experience wanes throughout the years. Rey admits this while she's ensconced in Ben's arms, her eyes staring intently at the palm rested on his broad chest, determinedly suppressing the melancholy threatening to sweep her away into another bout of tears. But it’s everywhere: the glaring truth that she’d forgotten the sheer strength and intensity Ben’s presence emitted. That terrible power coiling beneath his skin; even now, whilst stunted within the throes of his bewilderment, waves of Ben’s simmering rage move in undercurrents through the Force. He is a flame of shrouded black flickering among a curtain of stars. Always wild, always dark, always burning.

The resolute thud of Ben's heartbeat in her ear refrains Rey from sinking too deep into her sadness, into the shame that has begun festering like an infected wound because throughout all of her reflections, it’s the little things her mind has muddled over, no matter her persistence to keep the experiences intact. His _scent_ of smoke and spice, now mingled with sweat; his _warmth_ that echoes with life; the _skin_ she longs to touch concealed beneath his adornment of shadow; the sinewy muscles shifting her weight in his arms with each taken step—all of it is a bittersweet relief to her senses. 

Ben is alive, and he is here, and he carries her. Literally and metaphorically.

The bond Rey has sequestered into a place of hard reach shivers faintly, cracked threads reaching, recognizing a kindred soul that has been remade into flesh and bone. She wonders if Ben feels it, somewhere, behind that helmet of his. Behind that impassive silence he has taken to since they've left the clearing of thick, aged trees behind them. Or if their minds will have to meld again in order to rekindle the flame that connects their souls—or maybe it's too soon. Maybe there is a reason the bond hasn't opened up yet.

And just like that, at the possibility of feeling not so blisteringly empty anymore, Rey's throat thickens, and she curls her fingers into a tight fist on his chest.

_Thump,_ _thump,_ beats his heart. _Thump, thump;_ a saintly, lulling hymn all on its own.

She feels her own heart slow in her chest, listening, reaching, and then thud in tandem with his. As if to say _oh,_ there _you are. You're here. Finally. Finallyfinallyfinally—_

* * *

She recognizes the _Upsilon-_ class command shuttle, the ship's durasteel hull a reflective black that swallows the evening sun's golden light. Its bat-winged shape cuts a dark silhouette amidst the scenery of lush green, chaotic flame, and limestone rubble; plumes of smoke percolate from the surrounding wreckage of destroyed TIEs and X-Wings alike, painting a haunting picture of dilapidated chaos. The ship sits nestled on the edge of battle, waiting to be of use.

A lone Stormtrooper with a red pauldron attached to their right shoulder approaches, and says, “Sir, I can relieve you of the Scavenger.” Like it is some reprieve.

Rey’s distress might as well have clambered out of her chest and smacked the Stormtrooper across the face for even having the _gall_ to ask from the way the air patently shudders with the Force.

_“No.”_ Ben marches past the footsoldier, his swift gait determined. Ben's arms tighten ever so slightly, a curl of _something_ lances through the air, shimmering, before it is yanked away and concealed.

It’s ridiculous how that simple action soothes Rey, her roar of panic quelled and reduced to the likes of a slumbering and purring kitten. She sighs. _You don’t even know why, but you feel it, don't you? E_ _ven now. Even when I am nothing but a stranger to you._

The trooper obediently slinks back into the defending crowd of bone-white armour; currents of rippling confusion, and dare she think it, disbelief, are left behind in the wake of his steps, easily picked up by her adeptness in the Force. 

Her chest warms with pride. She has reduced the great Kylo Ren to public displays of affection rarely—if ever—witnessed, and has left said witnesses baffled. Okay, okay. She might be getting a little ahead of herself. He’s only _carrying_ her. With his arms. Big, _strong_ arms. But she'll take her victories where she can get it.

They ascend the boarding ramp and into the yawning mouth of the shuttle, the world of Takodana falling away as the hydraulics working the doors hiss shut, snuffing out the light. It's as if Rey has stepped out of one world and into another, her gaze curiously sweeping over the muted atmosphere of the ship's interior space. Everywhere she looks is flooded with the colors black, grey, and...well, _more_ black and grey. The only dash of color manifests in the form of red-tinted luminescent light, as if Rey has truly stepped into a world of darkness.

Stars, how do they work with such lighting?

Ben relinquishes his hold on her, setting her to a stand. "Ready for take off!" He barks at the two pilots who move swiftly in response, flipping switches as they go, the ships's engines whirring to life as it readies for flight. 

He takes a seat on a bench attached to the wall opposite from where Rey stands, and she mirrors him with the one at her back. It's just the two of them occupying this space, the dwellers in the cockpit fading away when her mind is occupied with Ben. The dimly lit compartment is not very spacious, the room wide enough for three other bodies to stand between them. But she waits, heart in her throat, for him to say something _—a_ _nything,_ lest her words spill.

"You're no longer crying." He intones deeply after a long moment of deafening silence, filled only with the hum of the ship breaking through the stratosphere and heading for the stars, towards the danger that awaits. "That's a solid improvement. Are you well enough for questioning or is your _ankle_ still bothering you?"

Her throat is hoarse from all her sobbing, but she licks her lips, and says, "You're concerned over my well-being?"

"I'm _concerned_ whether you're able to answer my questions. That tearful act of yours was quite impressive, by the way." Rey wants to throttle him. Another thing she had forgotten: how insufferable of an ass he is capable of being. Ben tilts his head, obsidian helmet saturated in a soft red glow. "But as amusing as your diversion was, time is of the essence _—_ and I am _not_ a patient man."

Rey's cheeks flood with heat, but she refuses to look away; her voice still so gentle. "It wasn't an act."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? A scavenger girl from the backwater planet of Jakku?" He scoffs, the effect emphasized in that modulated voice of his. "Don't take me for a fool. A person is shaped by their environment, and lives lived on planets as barren as that one always create desperate people keen on survival." A beat, and then he adds, "And something tells me you needed to survive."

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"Protocol mandates I know who I'm on the hunt for," Ben rises to a stand, his robes whooshing as he stalks for the far wall, his back to her. She tampers down the urge to follow and wrap her arms around his waist. Something tells her he wouldn't welcome it this time. "The droid. It's carrying a section of a navigation chart. We have the rest, and by reasons that elude me, he showed you the last piece."

"I've seen _a_ map," Rey attempts for sass, but instead she sounds weary, exhausted. It's been a long three years. "I'm pretty sure I've kept a larger company of maps than people lately _—_ no, wait. I _know_ I've kept a larger company of maps than people, so you're gonna need to be more specific."

"How amusing," he mumbles, which is all the warning she gets before he is moving inhumanly swift, like a shadow wraith, and then he is looming over her. It's such a lovely feeling, reawakened and tasting of life, of everything dearly longed for and missed, the way her heart stutters then picks up rhythm beneath her chest; the way her head tilts back as she looks up at him, and thinks _oh,_ a little drunkenly. "Do you really want to test my patience _—_ " he is already within reaching distance, but he moves closer, as if pulled by unseen threads, closer, and closer... _"Scavenger."_

Rey holds her breath, eyes following the lines embedded in his mask, the cold remoteness of it, and searches for his gaze. For _Ben._

It's been years, but even so, love has made her a bit selfish. A bit possessive. A little greedy and impatient, and in the face of it all, her past, the journey that led her backwards in time _—_ Rey is restless and finding it more difficult to resist the temptation of yielding to him all her cards, and she wants _—_ she just _wants—_ _"Rey,"_ she whispers, breathy and soft, weighed by unsaid emotion. "My name is Rey."

_Say my name,_ she thinks, desperately. _Please, Stars, say my name. Not_ Scavenger, _but_ Rey, _your Rey_ _—_

Her eyes grow hot as she stares up at him through her lashes, the shape of him blurring. 

_I need to hear it. I need to hear you._ Please, _Ben—_

_"Rey."_ he whispers, his voice softer than before. He sounds entranced, in awe.

The bond shivers faintly; a fragile, withered thing beaten down by years spent in harrowing emptiness. Rey attempts to temper it, not wanting to overwhelm him _—_ she needs to be more strategic about this. But it coaxes her loneliness, her grief of lost love, and lights it like a flame. Her gaze slips down his helmet to where his mouth should be. She is tempted to lay one right on his lips _—_ if he still weren’t wearing that stupid wanna-be Vader mask of his.

"What?" says Ben, surprise tinting his voice. 

"I didn't say anything." Her chest feels full to bursting _—_ it's too much. She can't bear it _._

"I heard you."

Rey is still holding her breath, her lungs burning. Ben has crowded her against the wall, his head bent low and tilted in curiosity, his masked face inches away. She longs to see his face, and to discern what he is feeling.

She flexes her fingers, feels a coarse heavy fabric between them— and realizes she had reacted instinctively to his close proximity. As if part of her understands Rey needs to touch him to confirm he is real. To know he is not some desperate figment conjured up by her imagination — she’d experienced enough of those. 

  
Rey is tempted to tug on it. To pull him closer into her personal space. To _welcome_ him, and say...and say—

"Sir, we've arrived,” announces the pilot from the cockpit.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this out before Valentine's Day as a gift to you all, but I will be back to edit. I probably should've waited at least another day to go over it but...I just wanted you guys to have another chapter lol. I still remain indecisive on how to continue this, but let’s goooo. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! It keeps me motivated to write! ❤️ Plus, I enjoy reading everyone's feedback.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr & twitter under the name "iamnotelegant" ☺️


End file.
